Realignment
by Light Flame Blast
Summary: In a time of desperation, light and darkness mingle into one. Born from the clarity of one and the madness of another, a risen god questions his existence and his role in the everlasting cosmos.


I am.

I open my eyes for the very first time to regard the destroyed remains of a battleground, countless craters fumegating from the cooling of powerful strikes and multiple holes littering the walls and floor of what was likely once a very beautiful saloon.

I know this place. I have been here seconds before I was born.

They were both here on this fateful day.

I tentatively flap my wings, feeling the air tickling their flaming shapes. Heat. A lot of heat coming from them, a blaze holding its breath to prevent a disaster. But the blaze struggled against its bindings, spurred into action by the environment around me. Something ancient was here. Something powerful.

I can feel something spreading through reality. A deep, strange dread and the feeling of incoming disaster sink deep. Whatever has just been awoken, it has less than peaceful intentions.

_The kingdom disappeared under the blinding blazes of fury as the knight tainted his malign lance with the burning blood of the people, terrified screams muted by the guttural roar that came out of his mouth with every body that gave in under his might and collapsed on the vermillion road-_

"GAH!"

A sharp pain tugs my head as memories swamp over my senses. For a moment I am elsewhere, charred and stranded in the middle of a city in flames surrounded by piles of bodies claimed by the very lance clasped within my hands. But I am also flying, a warm breeze blowing over my small wings as I circle a peaceful settlement, searching.

_For very long It could not understand the strange sensation that accompained It whenever It happened across this curiously shaped planet, Popstar. In hindsight, perharps It always knew this bright and almost sickeningly colorful land was destined to stage events of cosmic magnitude. Calamities of such caliber lure a being like It much like how a field of flowers would lure the colorful lepidopteran It was so often associated with..._

"S-stop..." I growl, clutching my head as the flow of memories and sensations gets overwhelming, collapsing to my knees while trying to concentrate. Rest, patience, tranquility, rage, fury, blades, blood!

"Who... who are you?"

The obnoxiously squeaky voice came from my right, concern oozing off its tone.

My gaze roams and lands upon a small group of strange creatures surrounding me, awaiting my next move with evident caution. On one side, a vast blue bird scowling at me while wielding a massive hammer, flanked by a skittish imp in a bandana holding a shaky spear.

On the other side, a round pink creature approaching carefully, its blushing face sporting a sincere but hesitant smile. Comprehensible, I suppose. What catches the eye, however, is the caped swordsman wielding a golden sword right behind the pink one, an iron mask on its face from which a pair of yellow eyes glare at me.

This swordsman...

_The clashing of blades sent ripples of force throughout the dark skies as the two combatants continuously exchanged blows, neither giving an inch of relent as lightning fast strikes lit the land with powerful flashes. The swordsman was silent, his metalic mask shining under the moonlight as he valiantly parried each savage blow from the angel winged knight..._

AGH!

"I-is something wrong with you?" The pink creature squeaked as he tried to sprint closer, only to be held back by the swordsman.

"Stay back!" He barked, pulling the child back and pointing his sword at me. "This creature derives from Galacta Knight. We cannot be careless."

Galacta Knight...

I remember. _We_ remember! We remember this fool. We remember the humilliation and the crushing despair of defeat. He beat us. He _broke us_ over and over again!

This insult will not go unpunished!

These are not allies! These are not friends! They are enemies much like any other that will be torn and incinerated under my boots like bugs!

The one law is the law of the blade!

And these fools must be eliminated!

The roar of a predator erupts from my throat and carries through the halls of the immense fortress. A rage of thousands of years and thousands of wars bubbles to surface and engulfs the arena in a blazing inferno; no longer can I discern my surroundings beyond the pain of powerful attacks and the pungent smell of blood pumping through the veins of the enemy as I slip away from clarity.

—

"Meta, that's enough. He's beaten."

"We must make sure."

"Easy there pal, that sword's still on fire."

"G-guys, I think he's still awake, watch out!"

But I am in no condition to fight. No will to continue.

I lost.

He lost once again.

Or did we lose again?

It never fought.

"Be careful, Kirby, don't get too close!"

Come again?

I slide my eyes open to encounter the pink child standing right before me, a confused frown on his face as he offers a stubby arm. "Are you... okay?"

Kirby?

_To him, It was no more than an ordinary orange butterfly, much like any other. He wouldn't discriminate It. He wouldn't dread It. He would treat It for what he knew and could see, rather than what It was meant to represent. And so, for once It felt joy._

...

Kirby.

Kirby is here.

He is trying to help me.

And I attacked.

I attacked him.

...

"Hello?" Kirby tries again, and this time the fat penguin steps closer with his hammer raised. "Can you understand me?"

"Stay down, pal... I ain't afraid to clobber ya." The bird growls, swinging the hammer over his head.

But this is enough.

We have done enough.

I spread my wings once again, prompting the penguin to growl and ready his hammer, but I don't attack.

Summoning my last bits of strength, I wish myself elsewhere and my form gives in to the energies of the cosmos.

For a moment, I no longer am.

—

Why?

I look down at my body, sat on top of a cliff located... wherever I am. I am not sure where the teleportation sent me, but the golden sunset and the fluffy grass is a good enough combination for the time being.

All of me feels... alien, while also strangely familiar. The round shape, the limbs, the overwhelming anger always threatening to erupt like a volcano... it's all very reminiscing of the Knight.

But at the same time, the wings are vastly different, a colorful corona of flames fluttering in reaction to each movement I make. In contrast to the vicious rage that is the Knight, a profound serenity rests deep within, a tranquil pond unperturbed by a storm roaring overhead, for It knows that all that has begun must end to give way for the renewal.

Traces of the Butterfly.

Why did It do this? Why did It travel all this way?

Why do I exist?

I can occasionally tap into their memories, see through their experiences from their very eyes. I have tried to understand Its motivation to travel there, or His to comply.

I failed.

Why?

I look down at my hip and unsheath the sword strapped there, pulling it up to admire the butterfly shaped patterns shimmering under the golden light of the sunset. A truly beautiful weapon, but where did it come from? I am certain the Knight wasn't carrying it during the Merge, he was carrying his trusted lance...

_The knight flew over the burning remnants of the kingdom, smoke tainting his pristine white wings with its black tendrils in a fitting metaphor. The lance, shimmering with power, shook aggressively within his hand, pleading for an outlet, begging him to let go of the bullding pressure so it could ravage this entire land..._

Enough.

The blade doesn't call for blood like it did moments ago. It sits still in my hand, embers cracking over the orange metal as it seems to idly await instructions. Waves of serenity seem to pulse from the blade, clearing my thoughts from the bloodlust. It seems like the Butterfly has drowned the indomitable rage of the Knight.

For now.

I sheath the sword back into its scabbard, before tentatively reaching up for my helmet and slipping it off to inspect it.

An imaculated crimson piece reflecting the sunlight with a blood red hue, decorated with the patterns of a butterfly's wings and curved horns much resembling those of a demon.

A balanced mix between the two, I suppose.

New armor, new weapons, new powers...

Am I new as well?

Or just a mesh between two veterans?

Are these thoughts my own?

_The citizens never saw their fate coming. In one fell swoop, their town was wiped out by the wrathing hurricane of destruction. Families were torn apart, buildings collapsed under the frenzied bloodlust of the knight. It could only watch, like It always did, resigned to loyally performing Its duties and assuring that the miserable remains of the townsfolk would at last find peace._

Most of all...

Why then?

What happened to require the Merge?

Maybe it had something to do with the dangerous feeling of dread that seems to permeate the air, as if the cosmos is tensing up for something big. It feels... admittedly scary. I don't know what to expect now.

"HELP!"

The scream came from behind, as if on cue.

I turn around and regard my surroundings with narrowed eyes, inspecting the source of the sound through the plethora of bushes and trees covering my sight. More cries, this time farther away, start to echo in the distance from beyond the treeline, and I quickly spread my wings and take off overhead.

A small town lies ahead beyond the treeline, not much unlike the one smitten by the Knight. Smoke is blowing out of several of the houses as the villagers down below scream and run from the threat, an entire squad of fiery creatures, some small and round and two large quadrupeds. I instinctively recognize the larger ones: fire lions.

No ordinary ones. however. The creatures' flames are of an unnatural purple and even from the distance I can tell just how much bigger they are compared to the rest of their kind.

The smaller ones, burning leos, have the same odd colored flames and some seem to order the lions around, while others aid in blasting the settlements with fire.

Most unsettling, though, is that they emanate malice. They aren't attacking out of territorial or self preservation, they want to cause harm. It's... very similar to the strange dread I felt back at the fallen fortress.

One of the felines roars as it blows streams of fire through its mouth and bathes the rustic houses in a fiery inferno, easily combusting entire sections of the town within moments. The panicking villagers desperately try to escape the flames, but the lion is fast to catch up.

What...

What should I do?

_It fluttered Its wings as It basked under the sunlight, awaiting Its time to make a move while standing atop the settlement. It could faintly hear the hushed and concerned whispers of the citizens as they valiantly tried to mend the fallout of the attack, but It knew just how this would end for them and their loved ones..._

_The knight uttered one last roar of defiance as he finally swung his lance, the tip of the blade exploding into a devastating wave of accumulated energy that crashed into the large castle. The enormous structure was mowed down like paper, crumbling beneath the ferocity of the attack and instantly claiming the lives of the hundreds of unfortunate dwellers cowering behind its walls..._

...

No.

I will not follow their example. I will not stand back and watch. I will not let my temper loose again.

I am myself.

I tuck my wings and swoop down towards the village, alerting several villagers to my presence and triggering a series of fearful screams as they duck for cover, but I'm not aiming at them. I produce the flaming sword from its scabbard and dart towards the Fire Lion, which looks up at me and roars a challenge, belting out a ring of fire as I rapidly approach.

With a brief mental command, the blade triples in size, becoming a massive flaming weapon akin to a guillotine but no less easy to handle. I swipe at the fire and disperse it into a shower of embers before swinging the blade into the lion's flank and following with a series of rapid jabs.

Within a minute, the beast collapses on the road without a sound and its flames die out as the body slowly disintegrates.

For a moment there is silence in the street, safe for the cracking of flames and my breathing.

"What the hell?"

The burning leo squad steps into the street with bewildered expressions, clearly shocked at how easily I dispatched their fire lion. Their manes flare up in anger as they start moving to circle me, six or seven furious imps.

"Who the hell are you?" One of them barks as he steps closer, clenching a burning spear tightly within his hand. "Get outta here, punk! This place is ours!"

"Or we gonna roast ya!" Another adds, clenching her arms together to form a small fireball while her comrades cry in approval.

Pathetic.

"Leave." I command, preparing my sword. The imps tense up but stand their ground, winding up what is sure to be an attack that will likely destroy the village for good if they all unite.

"Who do you serve?" I growl, bracing my sword for a counterattack. These creatures are usually not this aggressive. I must know what is causing this. "Answer and leave."

"We serve nobody!" One of the leos snarls as the others bark out a laugh. "We answer to nobody, asshole, only ourselves and the chaos!"

"The chaos?" I echo, narrowing my eyes. The negative vibes, the power increase...

"The Void!" Another snarls back, before flaring up once more.

As the burning leos roar out a war cry and begin to unleash a massive blaze towards me, I stab my sword into the ground and bring forth the power of the raging winds, spurring the Knight's storm into motion.

When I open my eyes, a miniature tornado is enveloping me and shielding my body from the searing purple flame, constantly extinguishing the constantly regrowing blaze as the leos pour more and more power into it.

I spread my wings and the twister suddenly bursts outwards, putting out the fire and knocking the leo squad to the ground. Before they can regain their bearings, I tap into more power and summon a plethora of spectral blades that briefly hover in the air before launching themselves at each leo.

They don't get to protest this time.

I am left standing in the middle of the street once again as the fires around threaten to engulf the houses. Before I can act, however, the second fire lion finally arrives at the scene and roars at me as it lands, growling.

This will be easy. This puny beast stands no chance of defeating my power, it will perish by the blade just like the others... all it takes is a single swing of my sword to level this entire city and turn this insolent creature into ashes...

I franctically shake my head, hissing to try and snap out of the intoxicating trance of bloodlust that pumps through my veins. I am not the Knight, I can't do this... adrenaline is good, tantalising, but I control my own body!

My instincts are mine to dominate.

As the fire lion pounces at me like an enormous violet comet, I point my blade at it and briefly focus before the street is brightened by a blinding flash as a thin beam of concentrated energy flares from the tip.

The beam cuts straight through the lion mid-pounce, causing it to whimper a strangled growl and collapse from the force, disintegrating before hitting the ground.

I won.

I defeated the fire beasts, as well as my own.

What that leo said is... troubling. The Void is back, I remember now. The Butterfly knew the consequences, the Knight felt ts awakening. Its mere presence is already powering up the malevolent beings of the cosmos and spurring them into action.

Was this why I was created? To stop the Void, most likely. This entity might destroy everything if not stopped.

Was I created to aid Kirby in defeating this beast?

Ugh... and I attacked him.

I see now.

I don't have to be the Knight. I mustn't be the Butterfly. But I can honor their purpose if that means defeating the Void. I will face off against its forces.

Around me, the frantic sounds of the villager cappies start filling the town as they rush their way home to try salvaging something from their homes, seeing the beasts are dead. Most make sure to avoid coming too close to me, understandably wary about my burning sword. Maybe I should help them...

"Sir!"

My thoughts are cut off by a young cappy hopping closer to me, a goofy smile plastered on her face as she waves her stubby arms. "That was amazing! You beat them all up without a sweat! You saved us!"

"It... it was of no concern." I answer after a moment, threading my words carefully. Now that I have time to pay attention to it, I am somewhat surprised by the sound of my voice. It isn't a wordless hum like the Butterfly's, nor a menacing growl like the Knight's. It's smooth, almost musical.

"You saved our village, sir!" The cappy repeats, that pleasant grin never leaving her face as she eyes me down. "You're a hero!"

A hero.

This... feels very good.

"T... t-thank you, young one." I murmur, bowing my head to her. I then realise the irony there, given that I was quite literally born today. "These are kind words. Now... you might need help fixing your town."

"Yeah, that would be great!" The cappy squeals, her eyes widening as she stares at me and starts beckoning me into the town. "We would like that, yes! Um... what's your name, sir?"

"My name?"

Huh... good question.

"Yeah, your name!" She repeats, frowning softly. "What are you called?"

I am tempted to utilise the name of my creators, but stop myself. I am something entirely new. Not quite one, not quite the other. Not a cosmic butterfly, nor a cosmic knight. Rather, one made out of two. I need a name of my own to symbolise that.

Sword, helmet, wings...

I look down at the young cappy again, straightening my posture. I have made my choice.

"My name... is Morpho Knight."

* * *

**It has been a long while since I wrote a Kirby story, and this was as good a time as any. Morpho Knight is one of the most interesting and mysterious characters so far, and I wanted to imagine just what he did after he poofed out of existence.**

**From what I've seen, Morpho is apparently implied to be the Butterfly possessing Galacta Knight rather than a fusion, so consider this an AU if you must. The Kirby lore is vague enough for us to take some liberties.**

**Thank you for reading, and make sure to tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
